Belo, recatado e do lar
by mariforalltmnteterna
Summary: Kaneki é um meio ghoul casado , bonito , recatado e do lar . Vivendo com seu esposo e dois filhos adotivos . Leve Yomokane .
Classificação : Livre/G/K+ ;

Avisos : Leve yaoi , universo alternativo

Casal : leve Yomokane

Sumário : Kaneki é um meio ghoul casado , bonito , recatado e do lar . Vivendo com seu esposo e dois filhos adotivos . Leve Yomokane .

Nota inicial : O Kaneki é bonito , sim . Ele é recatado . E daria um ótimo dono de casa .

Kaneki P.O.V.

" Os primeiros raios de sol batem na minha cara . O dia raiou . Eu queria dormir mais um pouco . Mas é dia de semana . Tenho que levar as crianças para a escola .

Eu me levanto devagar para não ficar tonto . Eu me espreguiço para tirar esse sono do corpo . Vou ao banheiro para lavar o rosto . E me trocar . Já coloco a roupa de sair . Uma camisa comprido , um colete e calça comprida . Suficientemente folgadas no meu corpo .

Depois vou ao quarto das crianças .

Touka já está se levantado . Ayato ainda dorme .

"Bom-dia , crianças ! Hora de levantar . "

"Bom-dia , papai ! Você dormiu bem ? " perguntou Touka .

"Sim , meu amorzinho . " eu respondi .

Eu a pego do colo e dou um beijo de bom-dia na testa dela .

Enquanto isso , Ayato já se levantara e estava abraçando minha perna :

"Bom-dia , papaizinho . " ele disse .

Eu o pego no colo e também o beijo na testa :

"Bom-dia , Ayatinho !"

Peço as crianças que vão para o banheiro e lavem o rosto . E vistam os uniformes de escola .

Enquanto isso , eu vou ao meu quarto de novo .

Meu marido ainda está dormindo .

Que preguiçoso !

No começo do casamento , ele se levantava antes de mim. Agora , se eu não o levanto , ele vai acordar tarde .

Toco nos cabelos dele e o beijo na face :

" Ren , hora de levantar , querido . Não vá se atrasar para o trabalho . "

Ele resmunga :

"Ai , Ken ! Me deixa dormir . "

Ele me puxa de novo . Eu fico bravo . E dou lhe uma mordida em protesto . Ele não gritou como sempre . Já está acostumado com as minhas mordidas matutinas .

Ao menos , Ren se levantou . Mas , antes me pegou no colo e me beijou . Então , ele foi para a cozinha preparar o café .

Enquanto isso , eu ajudo me certifico que as crianças se vestiram corretamente .

E vamos todos para a cozinha .

Bifes de carne humana e café estão sendo preparados .

Enquanto tomamos o café , Touka e Ayato falam sobre os sonhos que tiveram .

Sonhos de crianças . Sempre tão inocentes . Sempre tão intrigantes .

Após o café , eu ponho as crianças para escovar os dentes .

Antes de sairmos , nós nos despedimos do Ren . Ele beija as crianças no rosto . E dispensa o tradicional conselho : " Coma toda a comida humana de uma vez só , mastigue por cerca de 10 vezes . E mais tarde , vomite tudo no banheiro . Discrição sempre . "

Ele beija castamente , pois estamos na frente das crianças .

Deixo as crianças na escola e volto para a casa . Puxa ! O tempo passou . Touka já está com 8 anos e Ayato com 5 . Eu me lembro quando eles chegaram . Eu tinha 21 anos e 5 meses de casado. Touka estava com 4 anos e Ayato 1 ano de idade . Os pais dessas crianças tinham sido assassinados por investigadores imbecis .

Ren ficou muito triste na época . A mãe das crianças era a melhor amiga dele . Ela o criou como se fosse seu próprio irmão . Foi como perder família . Então, ele decidiu adotar os garotos . Eu simplesmente amei a ideia de ser um pai . As crianças são tudo para mim . Eu as amo muito .

Voltando para o lar , encontro a casa vazia . Ren já saíra para o trabalho . Ele deixou um daqueles bilhetes engraçadinhos como sempre :

" Eu espero que meu lindo e recatado dono de casa tenha um ótimo dia . Estou esperando ansiosamente pela noite . Vista o quimono que eu deixei em cima da cama . Beijos , Renji . "

O meu rosto corou só de pensar . Não , não , Kaneki . Você ainda tem um dia pela frente . Nada de ficar pensando nessas coisas ou você vai ficar sonhando acordado o dia todo .

Vamos a minha agenda . A casa está limpa , a carne cortada , o estoque de produtos de higiene e limpeza está bom . Então , o que temos para hoje .. para hoje ...

Lavar a roupa das crianças ;

Passar as roupas dos adultos ;

Varrer a casa ;

Preparar o jantar .

A lista é pequena . Ainda vai sobrar tempo para ler um pouco . Hoje , eu vou ler " A tempestade " de W. Shakespeare .

Bem , eu retiro as roupas da rua e ponho as roupas de casa . Um conjunto de moletom , para sermos exatos .

Olho as roupas das crianças com muita atenção . Preciso verificar se não há rasgões . Felizmente , não há rasgões nas roupas . As crianças tiveram muitas atividades importantes nos últimos dias . Por isso , não brincaram muito . Ufa ! Se não quer ter trabalho demais com roupas, não tenha crianças . As vestimentas delas se sujam e se rasgam com muita facilidade .

Enquanto as roupas lavam , eu passo as roupas dos adultos . 90% das roupas são minhas . Ren praticamente só usa roupas não passáveis . Exceto pijamas e alguns roupas de inverno . Essa semana só tinha o pijama dele e um camisa . O resto é tudo meu .

Guardei as roupas e fui varrer a casa . 2 quartos , uma sala , corredor , cozinha , varanda , área de serviço e banheiro . A casa está praticamente limpa , então a varreção foi rápida .

Feito essas coisas , a lavagem das roupas estava finalizada . Estendi as vestimentas no varal .

Entre uma atividade e outra , pausa para a água .

Já é meio-dia . Hora de comer . 2 bifes de músculo humano e gelatina de sangue como sobremesa .

Após a comida , vamos ler . A leitura é rápida . Ás 3 e meia , eu me apronto e vou buscar as crianças na escola .

Elas me contam sobre o dia . Foi dia de provas , então , não tem dever de casa .

Quando retornamos ao lar , eu ponho os meus filhos para o banho . Enquanto isso , eu vou preparar o jantar .

Depois do jantar , os filhotes vão assistir desenhos .

Quanto a mim , estou na hora de me arrumar .

Tomo um banho bem demorado . Eu quero ficar todo cheiroso e agradável para o meu marido . Ponho uma cueca e o quimono . Eu fiquei lindo . Meu quimono é vermelho . A gola e a faixa são amarelas .

Os meus filhos riram ao me ver vestido assim .

Crianças , crianças . Tão inocentes . É melhor assim . Fiquem inocentes até chegar a idade adulta . Embora , a Touka já está começando a entender as coisas . Eu me lembro quando ela fez a famosa pergunta sobre os bebês . Há dois anos atrás . Foi difícil passar por isso a primeira vez . Mas , tudo bem , eu passei . O Ayato ainda não fez as perguntas . Mas , eu estou pronto para quando ele perguntar .

Ao anoitecer , o Ren chegou . Cansado do dia , mas feliz .

Enquanto ele jantava , nós conversamos sobre o dia e fazemos planos para a noite . Ainda bem que as crianças estão na sala .

Enquanto Ren tomava banho , eu fui colocar as crianças para dormir .

Houve veemente protestos , pois afinal , é sexta-feira . Eu expliquei que os papais estariam muito ocupados durante a noite e precisavam de silêncio na casa .

Tive que contar 3 histórias e prometer um pequeno passeio para o domingo .

Ufa !

Finalmente livre .

Vou para o quarto . Tranco a porta .

Sou recebido com um sorriso e uma provocação :

"Meu lindo dono de casa , não se acanhe . Venha para o colo do papai , vem . "

Eu corei e sentei na cama .

Ren me puxou para o abraço .

Ah! Que abraço gostoso ! Como eu amo isso!

Eu olhei para ele . Ele olhou para mim . A gente se beijou . Nada de recatos por hora . Não há nada para esconder . A noite é uma criança , como diria nosso amigo Uta . "

Gostaram ?


End file.
